A feeling of despair
by black angel in love
Summary: Knowing that Sho was sleeping around, Kyoko couldn't stand to play the innocent oblivious girl anymore. It was time to leave him and live her dream of following her parents' footsteps in the showbiz. But even though she left him, she knew she couldn't break their engagement… because it had been arranged by their parents since they were really young. Sho x Kyoko Full summary inside
1. Hidden Identity

**The feeling of despair**

 **Author's note: Hello everyone, I am black angel in love. I apologize for disappearing this year, it was my last year in high school and that means really difficult exams.**

 **Now, as for this fic, I have had this idea in my head for a year, but I was unable to write it because of my schedule. I love skip beat, which is unusual for me, because I find shoujo quite boring… but skip beat invaded my mind and I was unable to stop thinking about it and I made a fic completely in my head, so I decided to write it… I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko.**

 **Summary: Knowing that Sho was sleeping around, Kyoko couldn't stand to play the innocent oblivious girl anymore. It was time to leave him and live her dream and follow her parents' footsteps in the showbiz. But even though she left him, she knew she couldn't break their engagement… because it had been arranged by their parents since they were really young. But that doesn't mean they couldn't have other relationships… and Kyoko plans to make Sho so jealous that he'll only think about her.**

 **Chapter 1: Hidden identity**

 **First person P.O.V**

My name is Kyoko Mogami. I am sixteen years old and I live in an apartment with the new up and coming singer, Sho Fuwa. Well, to tell the truth, I used to live there. As from today, I left his stupid ass and went to fulfill my dream.

You see, Sho and I have been engaged since we were little kids and my mother abandoned me, but not before she engaged me to Sho. Well, I say my mother, but in truth, that woman never was my mother. She was a woman so jealous of my mother and her talent that she kidnapped me when I was six months old. Unfortunately, despite her not being my mother, the engagement still was legal as she was my guardian during that time.

But to tell the truth, even if it wasn't legal, I wouldn't have said anything, because no matter how much I hate Sho's playboy tendencies, I am also completely and utterly in love with him, no matter how much his behavior has hurt me.

You must wonder how I know that Saena wasn't my real mother, right? When I was seven, I met a boy who looked so much like me before Saena died my blonde hair black. We stood staring at each other for a long while and then the boy grabbed my arm and dragged me to his parents all while speaking English.

It turns out, I looked so much like his mother when she was younger that he was sure I must be his long lost little sister. His parents seemed to agree and with my concession, we took a blood test. It turned out that I was really their lost daughter and that my name really was Kyoko. My parents' names were Kuu and Juliena Hizuri and the boy who dragged me to them was my older brother, Kuon.

My family wanted to take me back with them, but I refused. I know I hurt them, but then as I explained that I was engaged to Fuwa Sho and I wanted to stay and support him through his dream to become a professional singer, they accepted my decision and left, but not before giving me a cellphone so that I could talk to them while they were in America.

I grew up and soon I left with Sho to Tokyo so that he could achieve his dreams. I tried to be supportive of him, I even badmouthed Ren Tsuruga who was my brother with a stage name for him, but he never appreciated my support and continued to ignore my existence. That's why, after a talk with my big brother, I died my hair back to blond and, leaving only a message to Sho, I left and followed my brother to my new apartment. It was time to leave Kyoko Mogami behind and become Kyoko Hizuri, daughter to Juliena and Kuu Hizuri, famous actress and actor and sister to Kuon Hizuri or else Ren Tsuruga, another famous actor. Of course, to the world I would continue being Kyoko Mogami, at least until I earned the showbiz world's respect.

Today, I am going through audition to enter the same company as my brother, and currently it is my interview. "So Mogami – san, why do you want to enter the LME Company?" President Takarada asked me and I gave a small smile, knowing that if I hadn't met my real family when I was seven, I would have said revenge.

"Ever since I was seven years old, I had a love of acting. However, I wanted to support my fiancé during his attempts to achieve his dreams, so I put my dream aside. But I found recently that he has been cheating on me, so I left him until he truly finds out what is important. I also thought I could take this chance to make my dreams of becoming an actress true."

President Takarada blinked at my answer and asked me hesitantly. "You are only sixteen right? Yet you have a fiancé?" I laughed softly and it seemed the sound captivated the other two male judges. "I have been engaged to him since I was six, sir. But I don't mind since I love him with all my heart."

"So you're not bitter about his cheating ways?" The male at the president's right asked surprised. I shook my head negatively. "No. we are both young and I always knew he didn't see me that way. But that doesn't mean I can't take my revenge by making him jealous. Of course, I know we will marry in the end, after all, we can't break the engagement off."

President Takarada asked a little harshly. "Do you plan to make another man a victim to you while you know that he won't be able to have you?" I shook my head negatively again. "The person that will help me make him jealous is my older brother, but since my fiancé never knew I had a brother, it will work perfectly."

The president relaxed a bit and then asked me: "Brother?" "Yes, my brother is in showbiz but I would like to keep his identity secret." The president nodded and I tensed a bit as I knew that this would be when he would ask me to act something.

"Well, as you seem such a kind girl, I would like you to act like a scorned woman who discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her. I realize that this might be hitting too close to home but…" I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry president Takarada, my fiancé's ways don't bother me anymore."

With that I stood up, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, shoving away my personality and allowing the scorned woman to come to the surface. Glaring at absolutely nothing, I started speaking in a low, dark tone. "How dare you? I gave you everything, I quit high school for you, I didn't chase my dream for you, I became your crutch for everything and this is how you repay me?" I act like I am grabbing a glass of water and throwing it all over him. "You will pay. I will take my revenge on you no matter what and then you'll be begging me to take you back like the dog you are but you are never getting me back, you hear me? Never." With that I turn on my heel and bang the 'door' before I turn to the judges and bow.

"This is the end, sirs." The president and the other two judges stared at me like I was an alien. "You're hired!" president Takarada shouted excitedly and started dancing like crazy. I smile really brightly at that. "Thank you!" With that I bowed and after getting the meeting time for tomorrow, I walk out in order to call my brother and tell him the good news.

I take out my cellphone and dial his number. "Yes?" I hear his dark and powerful voice saying. "Ah, onii – sama? I passed! I am from now on your junior!" I hear him laugh in happiness and I swell up with pride. "Is that so? I am so glad for you! Well, as an up – and – coming actress I can't have you walk around in those rags you bought to hide your real family while you stayed with that man. I am taking you in the afternoon to upgrade your wardrobe. Don't forget to call mom and dad!" I blush at that and murmur an answer. "What did you say?" I take a big breath and calmly tell him again. "I said I planned on telling them over Skype."

My brother laughs at that and I blush again. "Mou, onii – sama, stop teasing me! Anyway, I will be waiting for you in my apartment. I got to go now, take care and don't forget to eat!" With that, I hang up and start my way to home, planning on removing the wig I wore in order to hide my hair, not having the courage to dye my hair again after I cut out all the dyed hair. What I didn't know however, was that Sho had returned to his home and found that I had left…

 **End of Kyoko's P.O.V**

 **Start of Sho's P.O.V**

I opened the door to the apartment I shared with my fiancé, feeling guilty at the fact that I had cheated on her again, despite everything that she had done for me. "I am home!" I called out to her, but only darkness and silence greeted me. Worried beyond anything now, I open the lights and notice an envelope on the counter. Seeing that my name was on it, I opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Sho,_

 _I am feeling a bit guilty as I am writing this letter, knowing that I should have told you this to your face, but I didn't have the courage to wait for God knows how many more days all alone in this empty apartment, waiting for you._

 _I know you think that I am oblivious to your cheating ways, but I always knew. I thought that if I waited patiently for you, that you would stop this and come back to me, but I can't stand it anymore. So I decided to leave to achieve my dream, and maybe also find someone who will appreciate me for me._

 _Don't worry, I know just as well as you do that we will have to get married before our twentieth year, but that doesn't mean I can't play around a little, just like you did. Of course, I don't expect you to feel guilty at all for what you have done. Actually I am completely certain that you will continue your ways of charming and dating every beautiful girl there is out there in the showbiz world._

 _Well, I guess I will meet you there, as I am planning to become an actress, just like I have always dreamed, not that you know about that of course. Ever since you were six, you only think of yourself, and that's fine, because until we get married, I will only think of myself as well._

 _I hope you have fun with your freedom! I know I certainly will._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _Your fiancé._

 _P.S. The apartment is paid for until September 30_ _th_ _. After that, it's your responsibility._

I slide down the floor and without noticing, tears start running down my face. I never expected Kyoko to leave, I always thought she's be here with me. But I didn't even know her dream of becoming an actress! I am such a horrible fiancé. And not only that, but she knew I was cheating on her and she plans on finding someone else, at least until we get married!

My tears continued running down my face and suddenly I realized why I was so sad. I was in love with Kyoko Mogami and I had just lost her. 'No.' I thought to myself. 'I haven't lost her yet. I have to win her back, at any cost. I love her after all.'

And with that, I stood up and called Shouko, my manager. "Shouko? Call all of my 'girlfriends'" here I gave a little sneer. The only one who deserved that title was Kyoko and I had betrayed her. "and tell them that we are over. There is only one girl for me and I don't plan on betraying her anymore."

With that, I hang up and started planning my next move. 'I know Kyoko loves my songs.' I thought to myself. 'And her favorite was the one I wrote for her when I was seven. The only song I wrote for her. Perhaps it's time to write another song for her. One that will be hiding a meaning only she would get.'

And with that last thought, I took out a notebook and a pen and started writing that special song, one that I would release almost immediately after 'Prisoner.' And that's when another thought hit me. I would have Shouko watch out for her debut and then I would ask her to request her for the video clip. Along with Minori unfortunately, a girl in love with me, but who I never touched. And this time, I needed to make clear that I wasn't interested in her. The only one I love is Kyoko and that's how it will always be.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Author's note: So, tell me, how was it? Bad? Good? Please leave me a message to tell me. Oh, I am also planning to write an omake after every chapter so please tell me requests you have for them. Here's the first one**

 **Omake: Ren's reaction**

I gaze at the stars and try to hold back my anger. Sho Fuwa didn't deserve my sister's love, not after everything he had done to her. I have to crush him and make him despair of ever getting Kyoko back, I have to make him bleed for one last chance with her. She is my precious sister and I never did forgive him for stealing her away from me all those years ago when she refused to come with us in order to stay and support this idiot. Suddenly, I got an idea. I will make the president tell me all her jobs and call her every time until he hears her talking to me in a familiar tone. Yes, this was perfect.

 **THE END**

 **Anyone else loves the idea of Ren as an overprotective jealous brother with a sister complex? I do. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and omake!**


	2. Showtime

**A feeling of despair**

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Well, I uploaded the first chapter some hours ago and I already have 3 followers and two reviews! You guys are amazing! To my two reviewers, your responses will be before the chapter begins!**

 **Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko. O.O.C Kanae, Ren, Kyoko, Sho**

 **Review Responses**

 **Vlad (guest): I am so glad you like it! This story has already been finished (well in my mind at least) so there's no way I am not finishing it! As you can see, the second chapter is already up hehe.**

 **JeremyVD (guest): Thank you for your review, I am glad you think I did a good job** **. I am sorry to disappoint you, Kyoko will end up with Sho. I know he doesn't deserve her, I feel so too, but I also think that in the manga he has matured a lot and I feel pity for him. That doesn't mean that he'll have an easy time of course. He'll have to sweat to get back Kyoko and she will make it as hard as she can. The president's reaction is in the omake!**

 **Shout out to the following people who added this story on their favorites and alert list! : Nox Lupine (both), Sak19 (alert). Thank you guys for your support!**

 **Chapter 2: Showtime**

 **First person P.O.V (Kyoko)**

"Ruriko is a bitch" I hear my brother say as he looks at how she treated her helper from LMA's special section, Love Me. I giggle a bit and then look at Kuon a little mad with him. "Ren, don't make me laugh in the middle of a shoot, I am your helper today, you have to stop doing this." I tell him and put my blonde locks behind my right ear as I look at him sternly.

As I told him that, I heard the director get mad at Ruriko again and I sighed. "This girl is such an awful actress." I murmur to my brother and he smirks at me as if he has got an idea. I groan inside my head, my brother is so immature. For example, yesterday, when he took me to shop (in disguises of course), he would have bought the whole store if I had let him.

I shake my head, focusing on my brother's actions, feeling that he's about to do something I would find exasperating. "Since miss Ruriko is so against acting like a proper actress" I hear my brother say "then why don't we let Kyoko – san try? From what I understand, the president believes she has a lot of talent." I see my brother smirk and I know what he's planning. He's so devious sometimes.

The director looks at me up and down, actually considering what stupid Kuon said. "Well, -Kyoko – san was it? - What do you think about this? Want to give it a try?" I glare at him from the corner of my eye before putting a smile in my face. "It will be an honor, director." "Then it's settled. We'll see how well you can do this scene and then if you are better than Ruriko, we'll hire you. Go to the changing room and get dressed."

I nod and go to prepare for my first 'audition' ever, but not without seeing Ruriko's surprised expression at the director actually deciding to try to replace her. The make-up artists exclaim as soon as they touch my skin, commending on how beautiful it is and making me blush.

After a thirty minutes of them applying make-up on me and helping me into a yukata, I was ready. I went into okamisan mode. I stepped into the room the others were and bowed properly. When I raised myself from the bow, I kept my back straight, unlike what Ruriko did.

Then I had to serve tea to my brother. This was quite easy, and I completed it with no problem at all. "That was perfect Kyoko – san! You are hired!" I smiled at the director and bowed once more. I felt pity towards Ruriko who was so shocked that she was just fired, but someone had to show her that showbiz is a competition, not a playground.

"Thank you director, I will do my best." Ren subtly gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes at him again. He really is so immature. Kuon's phone rung just then and after talking to the person on the other side for a bit, he hang up. Then, he started heading to the girl from the Love Me section and I knew right then that it was the president.

"You are Kanae – san, right? The director asked me to tell you that you are fired from Ruriko's personal assistant and hired as Kyoko's." Kanae – san nodded and I approached the girl. "Kanae – san, as my assistant I have one thing to ask from you." Kanae stiffened, expecting some ridiculous request and I am sure I shocked her with what I said next. "I have absolutely no sense of time, neither does Ren – san. I ask you that you remind us to eat and drink something between shoots, least we faint."

Kanae – san nodded still stunned and I smiled at her. She really was beautiful and I hate the thought of this girl being in the Love Me section. Ruriko left in a huff, seeing that no one paid any attention to her and I felt a bit glad I didn't have to endure her whining self.

The rest of the shooting went quickly, only having to redo three scenes where my brother and I had to act out a love scene. It was so awkward we couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Kanae was wonderful at her job as well, and I was glad to have her. She reminded both Kuon and I to eat and forced water down our throat every thirty minutes, not allowing us to get dehydrated.

At the changing room I let a grimace take over my face and Kanae, who was also with me to help me change, was surprised to see me with such an expression. "Ugh, I hate make – up. It hides the uniqueness everyone has. It feels gross too." I mutter and she laughs a bit. "Let me help you take it off Kyoko – sama."

I look at her in horror. "Do not, I repeat do not, call me with an honorific! I am only sixteen, for God's sake!" Kanae giggles and nods at me. She then adopts a shocked expression at acting so out of character, and in front of a stranger too. "It's not bad to laugh you know." I whispered to her and she looked down at her feet. "It's just that after all the betrayals I have endured, hiding behind a wall of anger and bitterness is the only way to survive."

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head to look into her eyes. "I was betrayed too." I confess to her. "My fiancé has been cheating on me for a long time, but I still love him. He was there when I was younger and the woman I thought was my mother abandoned me. I left him a few day ago and I believe it would be easier to just be bitter, but I refuse to lose my emotions for him, no matter how I feel about him."

Kanae looked at me and asked in a small voice, as if afraid. "Did you leave him for good?" She asked and I shake my head. "No I love him too much for that, however I am going to make him sweat to win me back." Kanae then whispered. "My best friend pushed me down the stairs on audition day so that she could have a chance. She was the only one I had and this hurt so much." I took Kanae in my arms and let her cry.

Then the door to the changing room opened and I saw my brother. "Ren – san, this isn't the best moment." I tell him and Ren closes the door and approaches us. I want to groan at my brother's idiotic actions but then he surprises me by actually taking Kanae from my arms and startling her out of her crying fit.

"I don't know what happened to make you cry, but you shouldn't mar your beautiful face with tear tracks. A smile suits a girl better at any time." I bit back a smile as my brother calmly wipes the girl's tears and then stands up and turns to me. "Kyoko – san, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow is the airing date of this movie and also that I will take you and Kanae – san home." I nod at him and then he leaves the room.

"Do you really believe I can change?" She whispers and I smile. "Of course. Now let's get ready, Ren – san is waiting for us." Nodding, she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and helped me change. Before we left the room, I stole her Love Me notebook, took out a stamp and gave her 100 points. Giving the book back to her she left the room, knowing that Kanae would follow her. "Oh, you're staying with me tonight, I don't want to let my first friend stay alone after a breakdown."

And with that I hid a giggle as I saw her follow me dazed beyond belief. We entered my brother's car and the trip to my apartment was silent. No one noticed the smirk I sent my brother as he stole a glance at Kanae. Blushing, he turned the other way and I knew right then and there. My brother was interested in this girl.

 **First P.O.V (Sho)**

I looked out of the window of Shouko's car and tried not to sigh. Only second day without Kyoko and I am already feeling lonely. I had never noticed how much I cared for her until she was no longer in my grasp. I wish I could turn back time and stop my foolish self from making the same mistakes again.

"Sho, we're here." I nod to my manager and get out of the car. Just as I was about to go to my apartment, Shouko asked me a question. "Are you sure you don't want to come and stay with me Sho? The girl you were living with before is gone right? You have no one to care for you now."

I glare at her for her words and she flinched back. "That girl as you called her is my fiancé and she has a name, which you damn well know. And I am not going to live with another woman ever again, the only one I will allow entrance to this apartment is her. I turned a page Shouko. I know I messed up and I am going to fix it, no matter what it takes. I'll even jump in front of a car for her. She's more important to me that anything else in the world and I wish I knew that before she left!" I hissed the last sentence and then turned on my heels to go to my apartment. An apartment that feels so empty without her in it to brighten it up.

I open the door and get in, throwing my things everywhere. I don't have the energy to put them in their places, I am just so exhausted without her to give me energy. I climb on my bed and grab a t – shirt she forgot here before she left. I curl up with it and my whole body shakes with sobs as I take in her scent that is still lingering on the shirt.

"Kyoko, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I miss you so much." I whisper before I let sleep take me. And I dreamed of the times she was still with me and I wasn't a jerk and we were _happy_. I dreamed of the days she chose to stay by my side no matter what. And I wished with all my heart to take back every stupid action I ever did. Because she deserves better and I know that, but I am too selfish to let her go…

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **How was it? I actually feel this chapter could be so much better, Kanae is so O.O.C in here that I cringed as I wrote it but I wanted her to be comforted by the siblings so much that I couldn't resist it. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Omake: President's frustration**

 **President's P.O.V**

I almost screamed in frustration as I tried to discover who Kyoko's brother was. Today she came to the company with blonde hair and I was sure she reminded me of someone but I was unable to think who it was she reminded me of!

I groaned as I crossed another male actor from the list and then I got a message from my spy. It seems that Ren nominated Kyoko for the role Ruriko was in when it turned out she was unable to complete her job. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Ren never went out of his way for anyone but his family. Family…

I widen my eyes in realization. Kyoko's brother was Ren! Oh my God, Kyoko is my old friend's missing daughter! No wonder she reminded me of someone!

I hit my palm on my head and murmur. "A great friend you are, Lory Takarada, not recognizing one of your best friends' children when they look so much like them. You are such an idiot." I turn to my paperwork and decide to not dwell on it anymore. It wouldn't do me any good if I kill more brain cells because I was an idiot.

 **THE END**

 **Hahaha, President Takarada is such an idiot sometimes, don't you agree?**


	3. Kyoko is the angel

**A feeling of despair**

 **Author's note: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I will accept any punishment you want to dish to me. *bows* Unfortunately, I had a lot of requests to finish, and even though I have three more to finish up, I finally managed to write this up. ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR MY REVIEWERS! Also, I'll put a link to my blog there where I will upload a program for my writing do you know when I will update**

 **Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko. O.O.C Kanae, Ren, Kyoko, Sho**

 **Review Responses**

 **Sarrcasmftw: I am happy you are enjoying this! I've finally updated, so you can have more**

 **Sak19: I am glad that you're enjoying this** **. You'll see that I have replied to you in a pm, keep it a secret what I have told you ok? ;)**

 **Shout out to the following people who added this story on their favorites and alert list! : 1bibliophile, Ehzzu, Sak19, TethysX13, Tsunaruhime1827, ladyluck1155, lashun316, santanaann4524, Sarrcasmftw (alert). Kyuu the fox, meow322 (favourite). Risandshine, Skeek622, Nox Lupine, Jasminiasa14, Forbiddentofly, FarenenBlitz (both). Thank you guys for your support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 3: Kyoko is the angel**

 **Sho's P.O.V**

I stared at the TV in shock, my hands shaking. There, on the screen was Kyoko, who had just recently played in a romance drama as a protagonist with the male protagonist being my rival, Ren Tsuruga.

I felt his knees give in from under me and I ended up at the floor, still staring at the screen in disbelief. When the kiss scene came, tears gathered in my eyes. I furiously wiped them off, telling myself that I had no right to cry. I hurt Kyoko much more than this.

Shakily standing up, I went to Shouko, my manager, and told her to call LME's president and request Kyoko Mogami to act as an angel in my PV. Hanging up, I returned to my couch. I felt my heart skip in excitement yet clench in pain at the same time. I would finally see Kyoko again, but she also (apparently) has found someone else.

Clenching my fist, I shook my head. "You knew this wouldn't be easy Shoutarou." I whispered to myself. Closing my eyes, I started imagining Kyoko's warm smile, her hugs, her smile, her eyes… Before noticing, sleep took me to a land filled with the memories I had from my fiancé.

 **Shouko's P.O.V**

I put my cellphone in my back and sighed. Sho has been really down these last few days, however, only at the mention of the girl he loves, he perks up.

Looking at the building in front of me, I sigh again. Why did I have to choose such a troublesome boy to manage? LME's president was crazy, and now I had to talk to him because Kyoko was in his agency and if I didn't manage to persuade her to play the angel, Sho would be mad and devastated.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the building and asked to meet president Takarada for a job interview about one of the recently debuted actors. The receptionist called the president. "President Takarada? There's someone here to see you to schedule an interview with one of the newly debuted actors. Shall I send her up?" The smile the receptionist had on her face never faltered and I admired her for being able to deal with the president. "I understand. I will escort her right away."

Hanging up, she looked at me, her smile unfaltering. "This way please." She said and led me to an office that was clearly created for meetings. Leaving me there after I refused the refreshment, I waited slightly impatiently for the president to show up. Finally, after ten minutes, he appeared, looking a bit flustered and quite a bit more serious than usual.

"I apologize -Shouko – san isn't it- for the delay. One of my actors decided to have a bit of a temper tantrum because her role was taken by a newbie. Like it's my fault she was arrogant enough to believe that she wouldn't be replaced when she refused to do her job properly." The last was muttered and I stifled a laugh. If this is what he has to deal with daily, no wonder he acted crazy the rest of the time, it was probably stress relief.

I opened my mouth to wave the apology aside, but I didn't manage to utter a word before the door opened and the actress I was here for appeared with a girl. "I apologize director for interrupting, but Maria – chan wanted to see you immediately." A tone of exasperation colored the president's voice now. "What happened this time?" Kyoko smiled at him and shook her head to show it wasn't anything serious. "She just missed you sir and was kicking up a fuss. I am sure that if you allowed her to sit in on the meeting she would stay silent and as an added bonus, no one would interrupt."

The 'because they are afraid of her temper tantrums' went unsaid, but the president just sighed and waved Kyoko and the girl -Maria- inside. "You might sit as well Kyoko – chan. Now Shouko – san, you came here for a job interview for one of my actors?"

I nodded my head, wondering just how he can focus on the matter at hand while also having a girl playing in his arms. "Yes, about Kyoko – san in fact." Kyoko looked at me and I was stunned as I finally saw her from up close for the first time. Her blond wavy hair and beautiful honey colored eyes could knock anyone of their feet.

"You are Sho's manager aren't you? Does my fiancé have a job for me?" She said and I was shocked to find her tone to be polite, not a hint of hatred for Sho who had cheated on her so many times. "Yes, he wants you to play in his PV." Kyoko hummed.

The girl on the president's knees finally peeped up and asked a question I was dying to know the answer as well. "But onee – sama, aren't you angry? I heard you talking with Ren – sama and he was cursing your fiancé for cheating on you despite having 'an angel that fell from heaven on earth' at his side."

I hid my smile at the blush Kyoko sported but also my frown. Tsuruga Ren was Sho's 'rival' and if he lost the girl he loved to him, he would be devastated. "Squirt, don't listen to what Ren – san says about Sho ever again. He hates him completely and you can't turn his mind around. Even if he Sho saved Ren – san's life in the future, he would continue to hate him. But to answer your question, no I am not angry with Sho."

Her eyes were really sad however. You could see the sorrow swimming in those deep pools and I had to get myself together and describe the role to this beautiful girl that was so easy to love. "Would you like the details to the role?" I ask softly, knowing that I had to tread carefully here.

"Yes please, I would like to know what exactly the role he wants me to take is." I smile and nod. "Sho would like you to play the angel who falls in love with the devil, who is played by him." I can see her surprise at Sho's request, "He wants _me_ to play the angel? How come he didn't ask someone else?"

I try not to wince. "Sho has… changed since you left." I reluctantly admit. "He has broken up with all his 'girlfriends' and has been working diligently ever since, not taking even one break. When I suggested he moves in with me because he is horrible in housework and would need to someone to cook for him, he snapped at me and said the only girl he would live in the same house with was his fiancé."

I look in Kyoko's eyes and I was see the surprise that filled her along with something else I couldn't recognize. I see her nodding her head and I hope this means she'll agree. I nearly scream with glee when she speaks up. "I will accept the role, with one condition." I didn't even hesitate as I answered. "Name it." I see her smile amused and I blush as I noticed finally that I answered a bit too eagerly. "I want to bring a friend of mine's with me." I nod in acceptance and stand up. "That is acceptable. I will send a car tomorrow to bring you to the studio." With that, I leave to meet up with Sho.

 **Kyoko's P.O.V**

Kyoko was feeling warm from the revelation that Sho had stopped his playboy ways and that he referred to her as his fiancé. Knowing that she would have a hard time facing Sho on her own, she asked to bring her friend with her. She had every intention to take Kanae. She would be exactly what she needed to keep a clear head.

Turning to the boss, she excused herself and went to find Ren. She would greatly enjoy telling this to her overprotective brother. Do note the sarcasm.

 **Sho's P.O.V**

I answered the call from my manager, hoping that she would have good news. "Sho, Kyoko accepted on the condition she brings a friend with her. I didn't see a problem with it so I agreed. She will be coming tomorrow to the studio. Prepare yourself."

I thanked Shouko and looked at the picture that was on the coffee table. From within, Kyoko smiled at me, her gentle eyes making butterflies flip in my stomach. I groaned out loud. 'If this is what a picture causes me, what will I do when I see her again? Handcuff her to myself to stop her from leaving?' I thought and went to take a shower to clear my mind –and also clean myself so I would be at my best tomorrow.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **How was it? I know it wasn't worth the wait of several weeks, but I did myself. It didn't want to be written! Anyway, this is my surprise to my reviewers. Every Friday, I'll write and upload a one-shot of their choice. This is of course only for those who wish it. My previous reviewers have already earned the right and they can read the details on my blog. The link to my blog is kitsune1997. blogspot. gr/. Just remove the spaces! Please note that I gain no profit from this blog and the only reason I am not posting the details here is because the author's note would get even longer! Now, let's go to the omake!**

 **Omake: Ren's reaction**

Ren looked at Kyoko as if she had gained another head. "Absolutely not! I will not allow you to shoot a video clip with Shoutarou Fuwa!" Kyoko sighed exasperated. "Onii – sama, I have already accepted and according to his manager, he has changed. I want to see that with my own eyes. Besides, I won't go alone. I am taking Kanae with me."

This calmed Ren somewhat, but not completely. While Kanae was truly a force you should avoid angering, Kyoko was his sister who had been hurt by this asshole a lot of times. "But Kyoko!" He whined and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not changing my mind. And no, before you ask, you cannot come with me or call me every five minutes to check on me. I will allow two calls every hour, but no more. If you call me more than two times per hour, I'll shut down my phone. You got it?" Ren meekly nodded and pouted. He had forgotten his sister had a temper to match his own and that she knew all his plans. Why, oh why, did he have to talk in his sleep?

 **The end**

 **So, this is the end of the omake! Did you laugh at the end? I know I did. Please leave a comment! Ja ne~**


	4. Sho's PV

**Author's note: Here's chapter 4! Sorry for uploading it so late, I didn't have internet connection these last weeks and couldn't upload it, sorry! *bows deeply* Please enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko. O.O.C Kanae, Ren, Kyoko, Sho**

 **Review responses:**

 **Ofallofthepeople: Thank you! I will do so**

 **Sakura- Hime (guest): Oh, I agree with you! Thank you for taking the time to review!**

 **Cakedecorator: Well, your wish has been granted! On New Year's too! Hope you enjoy**

 **Shout-out to the following people who put this on their favorite or alert's list! :** **1bibliophile, Ehzzu, Sak19, TethysX13, Tsunaruhime1827, ladyluck1155, lashun316, santanaann4524, Sarrcasmftw, Kyuu the fox, meow322, Risandshine, Skeek622, Nox Lupine, Jasminiasa14, Forbiddentofly, FarenenBlitz, ChibiGreenDevil, The Goode Chameleon, maya01z, ofallthepeople and leyreyeye.**

 **Chapter 4: Sho's PV**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Kyoko was out of the company building, waiting for the car that would pick them up with Kanae. "Kyoko, why is it that you don't want to face this Sho alone?" Kyoko smiled sadly. "Remember about the fiancé I told you about? This is him." Kanae stared at her shocked that she would accept playing a part in her cheating fiancé's PV before her eyes steeled. Well, if he thought that this would be the chance for him to get Kyoko back, he was wrong. She would make this as difficult as she could for him.

The car arrived and Kyoko and Kanae entered it. The ride was spend in silence, Kanae too angry to speak and Kyoko too nervous. When they finally arrived at the place the PV was being made at, Kyoko had to take a deep breath before entering, her heart beating like crazy. As they entered the building, they found out that Shouko was waiting to lead them to a conference room.

"Kyoko – chan, please follow me." Was all Shouko said when they approached and Kyoko did so, a bit reluctantly. She was starting to feel as if she made a mistake, she didn't think that she was ready to face her fiancé yet. The only thing that stopped her from leaving was Kanae, who was gripping her hand to give her support. Kyoko smiled thankfully at her friend and steeled herself. She wouldn't show weakness in front of Sho. She didn't end up in tears when he first cheated and she wouldn't end up in tears after she saw him for the first time since she left him.

The three entered a conference room and Kyoko noted that all but two chairs were full. The blond led her friend towards the chairs, and, keeping her face carefully blank, she greeted everyone in the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko could see Kanae glaring at Sho, trying to make him burst in flames with just her eyes. This person didn't deserve her friend, not after everything he did.

Sho on the other hand was looking a bit shaken. It seems the sight of the girl he discovered he loved after weeks of not seeing her had shaken him completely. He couldn't stop looking at Kyoko, drinking in every detail he could see. She was more beautiful that he remembered.

The director cleared her throat and got everyone's attention, though Mimori shot glares at the girl Sho was staring at. "Good morning everybody, I hope everyone knows their roles by heart by now. You had all day yesterday to memorize the scenes we would do, so I expect this to go quickly." The director said and everyone nodded. "Now, does anyone have any objections about their roles?"

Here Mimori immediately raised her hand. The director motioned for her to speak, and Mimori did so, while glaring at Kyoko, who simply raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "I don't want to play the angel that kills Sho, I want to be the angel that Sho falls in love with!" She says and smirks at Kyoko triumphantly, believing that her demand would be met. She was shocked however when it was rejected. And it wasn't the director who did the rejecting either, it was Sho.

"Absolutely not. I chose Kyoko to play the angel who falls in love with me and you got the other role because you were already hired. There will be no changes. If you don't like it, you can leave." Sho said, reducing the girl to tears. Kyoko sighed.

"Sho, would it hurt you to be more gentle when rejecting someone? The girl is obviously infatuated with you. There's no reason why you can't reject her gently, so to hurt her less." Before Sho or Mimori could answer, Kyoko's phone rung. Taking a look at the caller id, Kyoko sighed in frustration.

"Ren – san, this is the third time you called me in an hour. Please do not make me shut my phone down." She said as she picked up, not noticing Sho's slightly hurt face or the others' shocked ones. Kyoko listened to what the other said before sighing again. "No, Ren, you cannot come here. No, I am not giving up this role. No, you cannot kill him! Jeez, don't make me repeat yesterday's speech!" Kyoko said exasperated, making everyone look at each other in confusion, except Kanae that is.

"Ren, I am hanging up." Kyoko informed her brother before doing as she said. "I apologize for the interruption." Kyoko said and the director nodded in acceptance. "Now, Mimori, as Sho said, the roles aren't in discussion. If you don't like this, leave." To the surprise of everyone but her manager, the girl huffed and left. Kyoko laughed a bit. "It seems she is waiting for you to go and chase after her, Sho." She said amused, making him groan.

"That girl can really not get what no means." Her fiancé replied, and Kyoko was amazed at how easy they fell into old habits. The director cleared her throat, calling attention back to her. "It seems we are missing an actress. Kyoko – san, you brought with you a friend, did you not?" The director asks and Kyoko nods. "Yes, this is Kanae, another newbie actress in our agency. She is currently acting as my manager, since some of my sempai wouldn't let me come unless I took someone with me."

The director was confused at that, but everyone else knew what that meant. Ren wouldn't allow her to see Sho without someone he trusted by her side. "Then, Kanae – san, would you mind playing the part Mimori was supposed to be playing?" Kanae smirked. "It would be my pleasure, director." She said while glaring at Sho, making Kyoko sigh.

The three actors went in their respective changing rooms to get ready, Sho with a healthy fear of what Kanae planned. Unknown to him however, Kyoko saved him from what her friend planned to do. "Kanae, act professional, do not let your personal feelings get in the way." Kyoko said to her before she left to get changed.

The time for the shooting came and Sho was waiting anxiously to see Kyoko. When the girl he hurt so much appeared, Sho was rendered speechless. Kyoko was simply too beautiful to describe with words. The two friends did their scenes perfectly, however, Sho was unable to do so the first few times, too enchanted by Kyoko.

Kyoko had finally had enough and went to shake him out of it. "Sho, if you don't concentrate, I will tell everyone what your real name is." Knowing that she would really do that, Sho finally got himself together and did his parts. The PV was made absolutely perfectly and everyone was content. There was a slight mishap though when Kanae went to choke Sho for real but was stopped by Kyoko's stare.

Kyoko and Kanae bid goodbye to everyone and left, Kyoko checking her phone before blanching. "Oh, Ren is going to kill me!" There on her phone screen, the words "39 missed calls from Ren" were written. Kanae couldn't help it; she laughed.

 **Yes, I know, it's not that good but it was really hard to write. Oh and Happy New Year's everyone! Please enjoy the omake!**

 **Omake: Mimori's thoughts, Mimori P.O.V**

As I heard Sho refusing to give me the role of the angel in love with the devil, I was hurt beyond belief. I listened as the girl that captivated his attention scolded him for the abrupt way he let me down and then as she answered a phone call from THE Tsuruga Ren. When the director told me to either stay and play the part I was given or leave, I ran out of the room, believing that Sho would come after me. He didn't.

I remained at the studio wanting to see what they would do without me and I was shocked when I saw they had found a replacement minutes after I left. I was hurt and confused. Was I really that bad of an actor that I could be replaced by a complete novice?

I continued watching the shooting and I saw that Sho was completely captivated by the girl. I could see why too. She was really beautiful. But from where I was, I could see that Sho wasn't just attracted to her, he was in love with her. I felt my heart break. After all I did, I was unable to win his heart.

However, as I turned to leave, believing that I had seen enough, I didn't feel any jealously towards Kyoko – san. The girl had talent, she was beautiful, kind, and, most importantly, seemed to know Sho really well. That was enough for me.

As I left the building, going to where my manager was waiting for me, I could feel myself getting lighter. It seems that Kyoko – san was able to get rid of any bad feelings I had because of my love towards Sho and I was ready to let go of my love for him. It was time to concentrate entirely on my career and, if I happened to fall in love on the way, then that was ok.

 **The End**

 **So… it was kinda weird, wasn't it? Anyway, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	5. Dark Moon

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I had no inspiration for this chapter but I finally wrote it out. And the song towards the end was written by me, didn't copy it from anyone, I used my old song writing skills to create it… hope you like it.**

 **Warnings: Sho x Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko siblings, Saena bashing, devious Kyoko. O.O.C Kanae, Ren, Kyoko, Sho**

 **Review responses:**

 **Cakedecorator: While the two of them didn't get alone time, we finally see Sho's song for Kyoko! I hope you like it ^^**

 **Shout-out to the following people who put this on their favorite or alert's list! :** **1bibliophile, Ehzzu, Sak19, TethysX13, Tsunaruhime1827, ladyluck1155, lashun316, santanaann4524, Sarrcasmftw, Kyuu the fox, meow322, Risandshine, Skeek622, Nox Lupine, Jasminiasa14, Forbiddentofly, FarenenBlitz, ChibiGreenDevil, The Goode Chameleon, maya01z, ofallthepeople and leyreyeye.**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone.**

 **Dark Moon**

 **Normal POV**

After Sho's P.V was aired, Kyoko and Kanae were full of requests for advertisements, which the two did gladly, happy for the jobs that came even though most would consider them too low to accept. Today was one rare day that Kyoko didn't have anything scheduled however, the director had requested her presence in his office.

Entering the room after knocking, Kyoko walked in. "You called for me director?" She asks and takes a seat when the president gestured her to do so. "Ms. Mogami, you have been requested to perform in the remake of the Dark Moon as Mio, the antagonist. You will have to perform a girl full of hate and despair, who has given up on love and hope. Will you accept the role?"

She considered it for a while. This girl was the exact opposite of her, yet, she wanted to try and act her out, give her a soul, a life. Kyoko finally nods her head. "Yes, I will accept the role it will be a challenge to do so." The president clapped his hands. "Great! The cast will meet tomorrow at the address written in this folder."

The president hands her a folder which she assumes has her lines in it. "I believe Tsuruga Ren knows where you live, correct?" She nods her head. "Then he will come to pick you up, since he also has one of the lead roles. You can go now." Kyoko stood up, bowed and gracefully left the room.

 **Kyoko's POV**

After I left the president's office, I was in a daze. My first drama role and it was a lead one too! Sure, it would be challenging to create a Mio that would surpass the previous one, but I couldn't really know how it'd go until I tried.

Leaving the LME building, I headed towards my apartment when I suddenly remembered that my busy schedule had kept me from speaking with my older brother. "Oh crap." I mumble and then run towards my apartment to begin my apology… his favorite food.

However, it wasn't meant to be. When I arrived at my apartment, outside my door was Ren – nii. Freezing, I let him approach me with his threatening smile, shivering all the while because of how fake it was. "Nii – san, hello. How are you?" I nervously ask as I back into a wall.

"Tell me Kyoko, was it too much of you to pick up your phone? Or were you too enchanted by your cheating fiancé you couldn't bother to ease your older brother's worries?" At his words, my temper exploded.

"I was busy brother, since we filmed without a break in between. I was too far away to hear the slight ringing of my phone. Also, you don't have to rub in my face the fact Shoutaro cheated on me. I know that I wasn't enough for him in the past. However, this has changed now. He is seriously trying to make up for everything, he even chose to ignore the big – breasted girl sitting beside him to stare into my eyes."

I took a big breath. "I know he has cheated on me." I repeat, and tears gather in my eyes. "However, I'd like to believe he is trying to redeem himself in my eyes. And while I am still not going back to him, I will never stop loving him so I would appreciate it if you ceased your attack on his person, nii – sama." I finish coldly, and turn to enter my apartment, shutting the door quite forcefully.

I was really angry with my brother yet also hurt. I thought he knew me the best and it was obvious I wouldn't ignore a call if I could hear it. He also knew it hurt me to listen to him badmouth the man I love yet he continues to do so. I take a deep breath. "Alright Kyoko, time to read your lines and forget about this. You're even now." I tell myself and head to my couch to read the lines I'll have as Mio.

As I read the script, it was like I could feel the character become alive inside me, yet, something was missing. The character didn't feel complete, there was a large part missing. I tried to put myself in the character's shoes yet I failed. That something was stopping me from acting out my role.

I will find it before I meet the other cast members tomorrow.

 **Sho's POV**

I picked up my notebook and started writing the lyrics to the song I was writing for Kyoko, lyrics that I hoped would show her how sorry I am. I know it won't be enough to get her back yet. And I wouldn't want it to be enough. After all I have done to her, she deserves numerous apologies and she will get them.

 _I put my pen on the notebook's line and write:_

 _So many times,_

 _I've entered this room,_

 _Guilty as charged,_

 _Of hurting you._

 _So many times,_

 _I've entered this room,_

 _To see a broken smile,_

 _And a stare full of pain._

 _I opened the door,_

 _Like so many times,_

 _Expecting to see,_

 _The scene repeat itself._

 _However all I got,_

 _Was a cold goodbye,_

 _Written on a piece of paper._

 _I fall down and start crying,_

 _Cause I have only just realized,_

 _The depth of my love and the depth of your hurt,_

 _And it pains me to say goodbye._

 _I remember the sea you filled,_

 _With the tears from your heart._

 _And now I can't help bet grieve,_

 _For my lost chance._

 _I entered the room expecting a blank smile,_

 _But all I got was a frozen silence._

 _It shook me to my core to realize,_

 _That I have lost you for good._

 _I can only hope you forgive me,_

 _I can only hope you give me one more chance,_

 _I know that I have hurt you deeply,_

 _But I wish I could take all that back._

 _Take all that back…._

As I put the pen down, having finished the song, I try not to let my tears fall and stain the page. It was my most important possession at the moment (after Kyoko's picture of course) and I would be damned if I destroyed it.

"Soon… I will start my apology." I whisper and close my eyes, falling asleep where I was, slumping against a wall.

 **Omake: Ren's despair**

 **After Kyoko slammed her door, I realized I had overstepped my boundaries. I know that I am protective over her and it sometimes makes me furious to know that she is with the one who hurt her so, however, I also know she loves him a lot. She would not be able to survive without him, it would hurt her more to lose him than it did him cheating on her.**

" **I am sorry Kyoko." I whisper against her door and leave the building. Tomorrow, I would apologise properly to her.**

 **End Omake.**


End file.
